The Party's Over
by corikane
Summary: After a party with the Trebles, Bellas and Trebles face some truths that effectively change some relationships. (No copyright infringement intended.) [If you like Jesse you might wanna skip this one - I'm a little bit harsh on him here.]


**A/N: This is kind of the aftermath of Valentine's Day - not because it has anything to do with my Valentine's story but because it was one of the ideas I had for it. I couldn't not write it. It has smut in it - just so you know.**

* * *

The first thing Beca Mitchell learned about the a cappella world was that they would always find reasons to party - together. It was strange. No matter, how much the Bellas and the Trebles hated each other, no matter, how much fun everybody made of the High Notes for being stoned, or the Harmonics for singing a lot of Madonna, they would all come together to celebrate.

This weekend it had been a 'kinda-reunion-thingy' because Bumper came to Barden for a visit. Sure, the Trebles had been angry with him when he abandoned them just before the finals but they had gotten over their anger quickly because Bumper was Bumper. They had always known that he was a douchebag, that his own success was more important than that of a college club he had been a member of. And he mainly visited to rub in his successful career as a background vocalists for all kinds of music industry big-shots but he was still a Treble. And the Treble bro-code read: one Treble is always more important than the number of Trebles combined, this is America, boys - you gotta be an ass to succeed. Or at least that was how Aubrey had once put it.

Accidentally this weekend was also one of the weekends when the former Bellas captain visited with her friends at Barden. She was staying with Chloe, of course, and was thus also invited to the bash at the BTM-house that happened on Saturday night. They had had fun, there had been plenty of alcohol, loud music, shenanigans in the whirl-pool, what have you. But when most of the guests had sauntered off into the night, a core of people settled down in the spacious tv-room on couches, arm chairs and the floor to simply sit and talk. This was unusual but there was a kind of nostalgia settling over the group.

"So, who wants to hear about me meeting Jay-Z back in March, eh?" Bumper asked when there was a lull in the conversation.

"We already heard that story three times, Bump," Donald told him.

"And that means, you wanna hear it again?" the former Trebles captain wouldn't give it up.

"Give it a rest, Bumper. We're already too impressed to stand in your mere presence, don't embarrass us any further, please," Beca deadpanned from her place next to Chloe on the couch. She was sitting cross-legged on the edge while the redhead comfortably leaned back into the comfy couch but she had a hand on Beca's back - always the physical contact-seeker.

"So, what are we doing now? Another round in the whirlpool with some half-naked Bellas sounds good to me," Bumper suggested.

"We're not your groupies, Bumper, you should know that by now," Aubrey shot at him.

"Who said you were gonna be invited. You're not even a Bella anymore," the ex-Treble gave back and some of the others rolled their eyes. Of course, Aubrey and Bumper would get into something tonight. It had been altogether too peaceful before.

"But I still look good half-naked. You, on the other hand, seemed to have gained some pounds while being busy becoming famous," Aubrey pointed out and their friends could see the young man becoming flustered at Aubrey's suggestion of her half-naked body.

"It's all muscles," he mumbled in his defense.

"Right," Aubrey smirked but said no more. She took another sip of her drink, leaning back into the arm-chair that was standing pretty much opposite the place where Bumper sat next to Jesse on a love seat.

"We could spin the bottle," Bumper made another suggestion, waggling his eyebrows at Jessica and making kissing noises which made her grimace in disgust. "Your loss, Baby," he told her.

Beca snickered.

"I've never done that," she said into the quiet and everybody looked at her expectantly. "I never spun the bottle," she specified and some of her friends actually gasped.

"Seriously?" Chloe asked from behind her and she half-turned to the redhead. She shook her head no.

"Wow, we have a spin-the-bottle-virgin among us. We should remedy that immediately. Who's with me?" Bumper wanted to get up to settle down on the floor, but Jesse just put his hand on his leg to stop him.

"We're not gonna spin the bottle," he told his - in lack of a better word - friend and took his hand back.

"What's got your panties in a twist, my friend?" the ex-Treble asked and, in truth, Jesse seemed out of sorts tonight. He had been drinking quite a bit but seemed sobered for some reason, thoughtful, dark.

"I just don't wanna watch any of you guys pushing your tongue into my ex, alright?" Jesse told them all very plainly.

"Well, she could be lucky and have it be another girl," Cynthia Rose said and grinned at Beca. The small brunette blew a kiss at her friend who sat on the floor next to Jessica. They both laughed lightly.

Beca had decided to ignore Jesse's comment, these days whenever she and Jesse got together she was also ignoring him. He hadn't taken the break-up very well. Even though he was the one who was already in another relationship, he always looked at her with puppy eyes; he was also moody and alternately aggressively friendly or passive-aggressively rude. She didn't need that, especially since they had both agreed that they didn't really fit together.

"Well, that would make all of us lucky," Donald threw in and Bumper snickered. They high-fived each other.

"I have never done that either," Beca contemplated and realized that she must be quite drunk to be this confessional.

"Wait, I thought you 'touched tongue' with your cousin once," Aubrey said.

"Your cousin? Isn't that like - gag - incest?" Bumper asked but then seemed to think better of it. "Wait, a girl cousin? That's so hot," he corrected his first assessment quickly.

"Touching tongue is not the same as kissing," Beca answered Aubrey.

"Then you're doing the kissing wrong," Stacie told her as she entered the room. Unicycle was trailing behind her, it was obvious to everyone present that they were coming from Uni's room where they had had sex. The confident smiles on both their faces confirmed that.

"Take it from an expert," Jesse grumbled and lifted his cup from the table to his lips. He drank it down.

Beca still ignored him but Chloe leaned behind her friend to look at Beca's ex and said:

"Hey, bucko, take it easy." He looked at her for a moment and then just shrugged. Chloe resumed her earlier position, drawing circles with her hand on Beca's back. She was the only one who had sensed her friend stiffening at Jesse's remark.

"What is touching tongue exactly?" Jessica asked. "I mean, if it's not kissing?"

"Just..." Beca stuck her tongue out. "And the other person is doing the same. There're no lips involved, just tongues touching. Don't tell me none of you have ever done that?"

"Wasn't a thing when I was in high school," Donald declared.

"I wasn't even in high school then," Beca said and everybody gaped at her. The brunette immediately blushed and buried her face in her hands. "Oh God, I can't believe I just said that," she whimpered. Her friends laughed. It was really nice to see Beca so relaxed when she was usually so eager to keep her cool front. Chloe rubbed her back and when Beca took her hands from her face she looked back into intense blue eyes.

"Just stop me next time I open my mouth," she begged.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" the redhead asked and winked. Beca blushed some more.

"You could always kiss her," Bumper suggested eagerly which earned him an annoyed look from the Treble beside him. "Or not," he took back his words.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Unicycle piped up which earned him a look from all Bellas that said: shut up, mancandy. "Just saying," he defended himself.

"Don't. It ruins the effect," Stacie told him and Uni pouted. Stacie leaned over and they began kissing rather elaborately. There were embarrassed protests heard but also some catcalls and a whimper from Cynthia Rose.

"Damn, that girl's got moves," she mumbled under her breath.

To everybody's relief Stacie and Unicycle didn't take their kissing any further and sat upright once again.

"I can't be the only one here who's never kissed a girl before, though, right?" Beca asked.

"Would you stop it with the kissing-talk already?" Jesse snapped at her.

"No," Beca simply gave back. "I want to know. Have all you guys kissed girls before?" She was addressing the Bellas in the room but then settled her look on Aubrey.

"Oh, very nice, Beca. But I've been popular in high school, I was invited to a lot of parties and I played my share of spin the bottle." She smiled at the brunette triumphantly, then she seemed to think about what she's just said and before she could take anything back, Bumper piped up:

"And we have a spin-the-bottle-slut in our round as well."

"I was hardly a slut," Aubrey shot back.

"I was," Stacie said to no one's particular surprise. "I always went for the 'tongue touching,'" she looked pointedly at Beca and grinned.

"Now that's a surprise," Beca's sarcasm leaked through but Stacie just winked at her, so there were no hard feelings. Since everyone knew that Chloe and Cynthia Rose were very much into women and had the kissing of them down to the t, Beca looked at the only very quiet Bella in the round, Jessica. The blonde blushed furiously.

"I've kissed a girl once," she confessed. Donald hummed the Katy Perry-song under his breath to give this the right frame and everybody grinned at him, even Jessica. "It was in summer camp, it was really no big deal."

"Summer camp? Uhhhhh, I bet it was a very big deal. We all know what goes on in summer camps, amirite?" Bumper piped up and Jessica blushed an even darker shade. "You are a very naughtly girl, aren't you?"

"Ease up, Bumper!" Aubrey snapped at him because Jessica seemed positively ready to cry by now. Cynthia Rose put a hand on her back.

"It's okay, kissing girls is nice. We've all been there - well, except for Beca. And look how embarrassed she is about it," she told Jessica and all looked up at the DJ.

"I'm hardly embarrassed about it. I just..." Beca shrugged.

"You wanna do it, go ahead," that was Jesse again. He looked at her challengingly and she finally turned to him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"It is none of your business anymore who I kiss or don't kiss, Jesse. Your jealousy was annoying when we were together but I'm not putting up with it now that we're not. So, shut it," she told him plainly and he looked at her with that disappointed set of his lips that seemed to be his equivalent of an angry pout.

"So, are there any volunteers for Beca's frist journey into sapphic desires?" Cynthia Rose's hand shot up immediately at Bumper's question and everybody looked at her.

"Too eager?" she asked the group and Beca smiled at her, nodding. CR just shrugged and everybody seemed very amused by the exchange, when Chloe tugged at Beca's shirt and said:

"Come here," Beca turned toward the redhead whose hand travelled upward from her back to Beca's neck, pullling her to her. And then they kissed, quite unceremoniously but deeply, longingly. And if Stacie and Uni's kiss had embarrased most of them, this kiss shocked all of them in its intensity and straight-forwardness of desire and need. Beca changed her position halfway through, straddling Chloe and pushing into her while Chloe's right hand went to her thigh, carressing her.

Nobody said a word, there was actually no sound in the room that didn't come from the two women who were engaged in the liplock, tongue-dance, body-melt. When they parted, everybody seemed to be in desperate need for some air. Jesse was the first who moved, getting off his seat and escaping the tense atmosphere of the room.

"DAMN," Cynthia Rose said and everybody seemed to agree with that assessment. Beca blushed and got off Chloe's lap, clearing her throat.

"Well, that was...," but words failed her.

"Aca-awkward," Aubrey helped her out. Another very true interpretation of the situation.

"I liked it," Chloe said and smiled brightly over at Beca who now sat beside her. The brunette couldn't help but smile back, she felt inclined to lean in for another kiss but she felt everybody's eyes on them and decided that this wasn't the time.

"Okay, glad that's over with. Now, how about... somebody says something that will distract me from what I've just witnessed," Bumper said and deliberately put his hands in his lap.

"Gross," Aubrey told him.

"Yeah, like that didn't turn you on one bit," he gave back.

"I'm not creaming my pants over my best friend kissing another woman," Aubrey stated.

"Do you ever cream your pants, Aubrey? I mean, do you have any feeling down there at all?" Everybody went very quiet at this but the tall blonde just smiled saucily.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she whispered sexily and Bumper jumped up from his seat.

"Excuse me," he threw over his shoulder as he ran in the direction of the next bathroom. Aubrey had a victorious smirk on her face and everyone looked at her in awe.

"Hell, 'Brey, that was so classy," Stacie said and looked up at her friend in admiration.

"Thank you, Stacie."

* * *

They started talking about other things after that. The ICCA's, college, professors, and music, naturally. Bumper rejoined them not much later and even Jesse reappeared at some point, though nobody seemed sure why. And if before his mood had been dark, it was now positively black - or maybe negatively so. He had another drink in his hand and was sipping it slowly. He was looking over at Beca and Chloe rather often and it didn't help his mood much that the girls had seemed to cut themselves off the conversation and were whispering among each other.

"That kiss was really nice," Beca had started that conversation and Chloe had confirmed it easily. From there they went on to Jesse's reaction, to Aubrey's words - they just talked about everything to not have to yet face their feelings. Of course, Jesse who now sat across from them rather than to their side thought they were already deeply into professing their love for each other. It was, after all, what he had always seen coming - ever since he learned that Chloe was into women, too.

"Yeah, but that was a dirty trick. The referee should have called him out on it," Bumper now sat to Donald who had taken Jesse's former seat on the couch.

"But he didn't and that's exactly my point," Donald gave back.

"No, I don't think that would work, Stacie. The mash-up is already pretty tight. Chloe played it to me last night and I think putting in another song would just ruin it," Aubrey was saying to her fellow Bella.

"But it's such a good song," Stacie argued while Uni was trying to redirect her attention back to him by kissing her neck.

"I would really like to kiss you again, Chlo," Beca was whispering to the redhead. Chloe put her face very close to Beca then whispering directly into her ear.

"I would love that but... not here." She pointedly looked at the assembled group.

"Can we leave?" Beca asked.

"Let's wait a couple more minutes, I think Aubrey's getting a little anxious already. She will rouse us all shortly," Chloe answered.

"You know each other so well," the brunette mused. "I didn't think she was any different than usual."

"She's actually quite antsy," Chloe said and looked from Aubrey to Bumper who threw looks at the former Bellas captain while talking to Donald about football.

"So, summer camp, huh?" Cynthia Rose was just saying to Jessica who blushed once again. "Oh, don't worry, we don't have to talk about... you kissing a girl but... where I come from there's no summer camps. So, what's that like?" The African American Bella asked.

"It's actually really nice. You make a lot of friends and you usually see them every summer. I was there almost every summer during my teens and I returned last time to be an instructor. We do fun stuff like..." Jessica told her friend very animatedly.

CR threw in some "That's nice" or "cool," but it was hard to pay attention when one was drunk at this late hour. And it was rather late.

Aubrey looked at her watch for the third time in as many minutes.

"Well, I hate to be the party-pooper but I think we should break this up now." Chloe and Beca who had fallen into their own quiet conversation both sat up immediately.

"Look who's eager to get home," Jesse commented.

"You know, Jesse, I had it with you." Surprisingly, it was Chloe who addressed the Treble and not his ex. "You have a beautiful and amazing girlfriend upstairs who when I last saw her looked positively ready to toss her cookies over how much she had been drinking tonight - and you sit here, staring daggers at your ex instead of making Mary-Eloise feel better. You, Jesse, are a lousy boyfriend!" She told him and everybody looked uneasyly at Jesse.

"Well, you make sure to be a better one then," he gave back. "'Cause that's what you always wanted to be, right, Chloe? You had your eyes over Beca from the start. Don't try to deny it."

"I'm not denying anything. Beca is a beautiful woman, I always thought so. And I've seen her naked," she bated him. Bumper's chin fell open with a slight plop.

"You..." Jesse said but he didn't seem able to process that information. "When..." He looked at Beca.

"I told you she walked into my shower that one time... when she heard me sing. We were both naked," Bumper gave a whimpering sound at that and he wasn't the only one who looked glassy-eyed at the two Bellas.

Jesse shook his head in disbelief.

"So, you have wanted her all this time, haven't you? Even when she was with me?"

"The shower thing was before you two got together, Jesse. And I never did anything to break you up, I'm not that girl," she told him.

"But you wanted her," he insisted. She didn't answer him instead she turned toward Beca.

"I've had a crush on you... since forever," Chloe said and looked apologetically at her friend. But Beca actually smiled.

"Really?" she asked and Chloe nodded, now also smiling.

"Alright, now that that's cleared up, let's go, Bellas. Stacie, could you wake up Amy, please?" Everybody looked at Aubrey questioningly, she seemed to have been the only one who had not forgotten that Amy was peacefully sleeping next to the tv on a haphazard concoction of cushions on the floor.

"Oh, right," Stacie said when Aubrey looked over to their sleeping friend and everybody followed her line of vision. The tall brunette stalked on stiff legs over to Amy and shook her shoulder. "Time to go home, Amy," she told her.

"Not just now, I'm dreaming of ice-cream and Hugh Jackman," Amy mumbled sleepily.

"I appreciate the combination but we all want to go home," Stacie said and Amy sat up. She looked from the curvy brunette to the group who had all gotten off their respective seats - except for Jesse who sat with his face in his hands.

"What happened to Mr. Sunshine?" Amy asked while she was getting up.

"He had a little too much to drink," Aubrey answered and everybody seemed good with that explanation. Only Jesse looked up at the blonde with a murderous glare.

Meanwhile, Beca slipped her hand inside Chloe's and entwined their fingers.

"Well, it was nice to see you all again and if maybe one of you should feel so inclined... you can always come back here and use the whirl-pool, or play some snooker - or even engage in some tongue touching with good ol' Bumper. I'll be here until Thursday, so..." He was looking at Jessica who shrinked back from him.

Aubrey glared at the man.

"Don't be jealous, there's enough Bumper for everyone," he told her.

"In your dreams, dickling," she told him.

"I'm sure I can fit you in as an extra in one of my harem dreams." He waggled his tongue at her and she shook herself in disgust.

The Bellas filtered out of the living room, picking up their jackets and what else they had lying around in the hall. Stacie turned to Uni and kissed him once more.

"I'll be by tomorrow to... pick up that thing... I've forgotten in your room," she told him and he looked rather puzzled.

"What did you forget, I could get it for you now?" he offered.

"She'll be back tomorrow for another romp in the sack, dummy," Amy translated Stacie's words to him and his face lit up like Christmas morning.

"Right," he said. Stacie turned to her friends.

"He's dumb as coleslaw but he's so good in bed," she told them almost apologetically. Aubrey bit her lip to keep from making a remark how alike the two were before she opened the door and they all left the BTM-house.

"Are we all walking?" she asked. "Or would somebody want to share a cab."

"Let's all walk, it's nice out," Beca suggested.

"If I walk home tonight does it count as cardio?" Amy asked.

"No," said Aubrey.

"Yes," said Chloe and they all laughed.

* * *

Half an hour later, Chloe unlocked the door to her apartment that had formerly been hers and Aubrey's. She lived there alone now and was quiet happy to have her parents pay the whole rent just to have a place where she could sometimes invite friends to stay over and for Aubrey to have her old room whenever she came to visit. After the blonde had moved out following her graduation from Barden, Chloe had contemplated asking Beca to move in with her. And the brunette had actually hoped that she would, but Chloe was reluctant to live with her crush in such a close proximity - again. Chloe had had a crush on Aubrey that first year they lived together and the stress it had put on her had almost cost them their friendship. She didn't want that to happen with Beca and had therefore never asked her. Things were looking different now as she walked into the apartment followed not only by Aubrey but by the small brunette as well.

As they had walked over campus earlier, Beca and Chloe had once again interlinked hands and as the other Bellas had parted from them to find their respective ways home, Beca had stayed with Chloe. They didn't talk about it, nor did any of their friends comment on the fact that Beca was going home with Chloe tonight. Maybe it was because everyone had silently expected this outcome for some time, maybe it was because they all liked the two girls together. And they had been very together these last two months since Beca had broken up with Jesse. There had been rarely a day they hadn't seen each other, there had rarely been a rehearsal where one of the Bellas didn't have to clear their throat to rouse the two out of a staring match - or as Amy liked to refer to it 'the eye-shagging.' The simple truth was, the Bellas liked the idea of Chloe and Beca together. They had all liked Jesse but they had never thought he was quite the match for their captain - Chloe on the other hand was her polar opposite and yet a perfect match.

"Well, good night, you guys," Aubrey said and opened the door to her former room which still looked a lot like it belonged to her. She had left all the decorative knick knacks when she moved out and even some of her clothes and other stuff was still there. Both Chloe and her had known that she would visit as often as she could.

"Night, 'Brey," Chloe beamed.

"Night," Beca said less enthusiastic.

"Oh, and if you could keep the sex noises to a minimum, that would be nice," the tall blonde couldn't help but tease.

"Just put in your ear plugs, that's what they're for," Chloe gave back without losing a beat while Beca blushed. The redhead opened the door to her room and Beca followed her in, closing the door behind her.

"Aubrey has ear plugs so as not to hear you have sex?" The brunette asked when they were finally alone.

"No, Aubrey has ear plugs. Period. She always sleeps with plugs and still claims that she can hear any sort of noises - including me havign sex in here." Beca nodded. She wasn't sure what to say to this. She felt self-conscious, she also felt excited and frightened and aroused and confused and eager to touch Chloe. And she was glad when the redhead came over to her and started kissing her. Some of her anxiety left her body immediately, the rest dissolved gradually as Chloe's hand slipped under her top and started stroking her naked skin.

Beca answered both the kissing and the touching with her own and it didn't take them long to part for some much needed air only to come together in another set of hungry kisses.

"Oh, Beca, I...," but words were cut off by more kissing and the redhead slowly pulled the DJ toward her bed. She felt the back of her knees making contact with it just as Beca pulled her tank top over her head leaving her standing in her bra.

"Damn, you're beautiful," Chloe said and drew her fingers over the outline of Beca's underwear.

"Even with clothes on?" the brunette asked grinning.

"I... That comment I made toward Jesse, I didn't... I mean I did look at you in the shower, how could I not. But... I didn't see... all of you or..." it was a rare occasion when Chloe Beale was flustered and her friend enjoyed this side for a moment before saying:

"It's okay. I didn't see that much of you, either. Just enough, I guess," she grinned.

"I didn't want to imply that it's just your body I'm interested in," Chloe finally got out. "Because that's not the case."

"I know that, Chlo," Beca reassured her. She let her hand drift behind the redhead's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. It wasn't as hungry as before, it was much more heartfelt, intense, emotion-filled. Chloe's hands ran along her sides to her back and pulled her flush against her own body. Both women moaned at the contact and the fire reignited so quick they hardly took the time to breathe as Beca tugged impatiently at Chloe's top. Both pairs of hand finally pulled it over the taller woman's head before their mouths came back together in another frenzy of hot kisses and tongues clashing.

Chloe surely didn't want to stop but there was a voice at the back of her mind that told her to at least make sure that this was alright for the brunette, that they weren't going too fast.

"Beca?" she murmured into her mouth.

"Hm?"

"Beca," Chloe pulled herself from the enticing taste and softness of the other woman.

"What is it?" Beca's eyes were so dark at that moment, they looked purple. It was the most beautiful thing Chloe had ever seen.

"We're both a little drunk," she said biting her lip because she really, really didn't want to stop this from happening. But she would if Beca said the word. "And maybe we should... wait until we're sober and... ready for this?" She suggested.

"You're not ready?" Beca asked and Chloe could see her face falter but also the determination to give Chloe as much time as she needed. It was so endearing, they were so eager to protect each other even from themselves and their desires.

"I'm ready, I just wanna make sure that you are," the redhead told her friend.

"I'm so ready I'm about to burst, baby," Beca said and grinned.

"I know this is your first time with a woman. I just don't want you to have any regrets in the morning," Chloe told her earnestly. Her hands couldn't quite give up touching the brunette and she carressed Beca's flat tummy. Beca took her hands into her own and looked Chloe deeply into the eyes.

"If there's going to be something I will regret in the morning it'll be things I haven't done tonight rather than what we did, okay?" Chloe nodded slowly.

"Okay," she said. Her hand disentangled from Beca's and she opend her jeans, sliding them down her legs and stepping out of them. Beca watched her before she roused herself out of the stare to take off her own pants.

A moment later they just stood in their underwear infront of each other.

"The gods, you're so beautiful," Beca told Chloe and the redhead smiled sexily. "You should wear red more often."

"It clashes with my hair," the taller girl said but Beca shook her head. She reached out her hand and cupped one of Chloe's breasts with her hand.

"It's exactly your color," she informed the redhead. Both their breaths became irratic as they continued to appraise each other in this fashion, their hands reaching out to touch what usually lay hidden under clothes.

"I like you in black," Chloe informed the brunette.

"Some people say black underwear is slutty," Beca said.

"Some people are idiots," Chloe gave back and they both giggled. They sobered quickly as the touching increased and Chloe pulled Beca against her. As naked skin touched naked skin their breaths hitched, their mouths coming together again and again. Chloe pulled Beca onto the bed where they lay exchanging more touches, finally discarting the rest of their clothing. They didn't stop to admire their newly naked states, they knew there was time for closer inspection later. They were just too eager to come together, to touch, to kiss and suck. And they did. Hands grabbed and stroked what they could reach and mouths followed in their paths.

Chloe was sucking at Beca's nipple as the brunette writhed under her, pushing her hips into the redhead's.

"Touch me, Chloe, please," she begged and Chloe's hand stroked down her belly. "Chloe," Beca groused as her girlfriend took the time to carress the insides of her thighs before drifting higher, slipping inside her.

"God, you're wet," Chloe moaned into Beca's ear.

"Urghn," was the only answer she received as she began stroking the length of Beca's sex rubbing the hardened nub where Beca's nerveendings shivered.

"Inside," the brunette commanded as she pulled Chloe's head up for another kiss. Their tongues battled as Chloe's fingers teased around Beca's entry before she finally pushed two of them insider her. Beca moaned deeply into Chloe's mouth and the redhead moved her own center against the smaller woman's thigh. They moved together, their rhythm a perfect match - but they had always know this to be true, from the time they sang together in the shower. Chloe pushed another finger inside Beca, deep and hard, and the walls around it closed as Beca's orgasm hit them both, throwing the DJ over the edge and pulling Chloe right with her.

* * *

Morning was spreading sunshine through Chloe's windows as they had not bothered to shut the blinds the night before. Chloe was already awake having woken from just a few hours of sleep when a ray of sunshine hit her face and for once she had growled at the sun for intruding on her life. She had sat up and looked down at Beca, her own body shielding the younger woman from the same effect that had woken her. The brunette made endearing little noises in her sleep and Chloe imagined teasing her with this particular knowledge for, say, the next ten years of their life together.

The redhead's smile was bitter-sweet at the thought. For now, she didn't even know if Beca would still be comfortable with this when she woke. There were many possibilities how Beca could react on waking. She could smile and wish Chloe a good morning, delighted at the fact that they were both naked and wanting to take advantage of it right away (this was the ideal because Chloe honestly couldn't wait to make love to Beca again), or she could be embarrassed and flee the apartment as fast as she could throw her clothes back on (that was bad), she probably wouldn't want to talk to Chloe ever again and the Bellas wouldn't even know what hit them when Beca stopped coming to rehearsals (Chloe flinched as she imagined this scenario), she could just be casual and say it was nice but they probably shouldn't do it again, they were drunk, it didn't mean anything... Chloe shook her head, imagining these things was actually too painful to continue. But she was afraid, it seemed that there were far less good ways this could play out than bad ways.

Beca stirred and Chloe's stomach dropped in anticipation of what would happen.

"Hmmm," the petite brunette made and rolled onto her back. She rubbed her eyes and then looked up at Chloe.

"Hey," she said. Chloe just smiled tentatively as Beca fully woke. The brunette lifted the cover that covered her so that she could peek underneath. "I'm naked," she assessed.

"So am I," Chloe answered in the same matter-of-fact voice Beca had used. The brunette looked up at her. Chloe sat with her arms on her knees, the cover only covering her legs and Beca let her eyes roam heavily over exposed skin.

"So I see," she murmured smiling happily and Chloe had to giggle. "And what are we going to do about that?"

"We could get dressed," Chloe answered not very seriously.

"No," Beca shook her head. "Dressing's not good," she decided and let her hand drift under the cover to carress Chloe's thigh. "We could shower," she then suggested. "Together," though she didn't need to add that.

"Aubrey's still here, you know?"

"Would she want to join?" Beca asked and they both giggled. Chloe was overwhelmed by the happiness she felt at how playful and relaxed the DJ was this morning.

"No, and she wouldn't want to walk in on us having sex in the shower, either," Chloe warned.

"Who said anything about sex?" Beca played shocked.

"I did," Chloe asserted and slipped down under the cover and on top of Beca to make her point very clear.

* * *

"So, what's the deal with Aubrey and Bumper?" Beca asked when they were lazily lounging on the bed hours later.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? They hate each other with a passion, there must be a story behind it," Beca said as she let her fingers drift over Chloe's flat stomach while her head lay comfortable against Chloe's shoulder. Chloe, in turn, played with Beca's hair.

"They... have had the hots for each other since they met," the redhead said and Beca leaned up on her elbow to look at Chloe more fully, and stunned.

"Aubrey and Bumper?" she asked. Chloe smiled.

"Yes, Aubrey and Bumper, Bumper and Aubrey. Of course, Bumper is - in Aubrey's words - a chauvinistic swine, a misogynist and a pervert, so, she would never admit to it." Chloe made clear and Beca nodded. She could see Aubrey's point there. She lay back down.

"And Bumper thinks Aubrey's a stuck up bitch, a know-it-all, and a control freak," Chloe continued.

"And he's not wrong," Beca agreed.

"She's not that bad and you know it," Chloe pulled a strand of her girlfriend's hair and the brunette grumbled something.

"So, they just hurt each other, calling each other names because they're too proud to admit they want to bone each other?"

"No, something else happened, of course. When we started at Barden, the same year as Bumper, and got into the Bellas, we had this party at BTM-house. Aubrey and Bumper were flirting like cats in heat - that was before the Bellas' vow with the vocal chords and the wolves. They were just circling each other, eye-sexing each other, slowly moving in... but Alice reached Bumper before Aubrey - and gave him a blow job in a niche of the house where Aubrey was sure to stumble across them."

"Oh, my God. Did she do it on purpose?" Beca exclaimed.

"She claims that she had no idea what was going on but... I don't like to call anyone a bitch but, Alice, she was a bitch Still is, I bet," Chloe confirmed.

"And so, instead of hating Alice, Aubrey hated Bumper?"

"She hated them both but she had to live with Alice since she was the Bellas' captain. She didn't need to live with Bumper."

"I don't say that it wasn't stupid of him to, you know... he should have known that Aubrey was far too classy to take anyone's leftovers," Beca said.

"You think Aubrey's classy?" Chloe teased her because it was so hard for Beca and Aubrey to admit that they actually liked and respected each other.

"She is, and if you tell her I said that, I will not have sex with you ever again," Beca threatened. Chloe laughed.

"Like you could live without it!" she breathed into Beca's ear.

"You mean I'm already hooked?" Beca flirted back.

"Completely," Chloe assured her.

"I guess you're right," the brunette agreed smiling at the woman with the bright blue eyes.

"Is there anything we can do?" Beca asked after some minutes during which she contemplated what they had been talking about.

"About your newest addiction?" Chloe gave back.

"No, silly, about Aubrey and Bumper."

"No, I've tried and I've tried for two year - I'm not gonna get involved in this mess ever again," she stated.

"You're probably right. I'm also not sure that Bumper is the right guy for Aubrey. I mean, he is an ass," Chloe nodded in confirmation.

"Who would you set her up with?"

"I don't know. I don't think I ever met anyone who could live up to her... Aubrey-ness. She's fabulous but she's a bitch. It's hard to find someone who's man enough for that combination," Beca mused.

"Maybe a woman would do," Chloe pondered and Beca once again lifted herself up on her elbow to look at her.

"Are you serious?"

"'Brey has never mentioned an interest in women, if that's your question. But then, apart from Bumper I have never seen her interested in another man, either, so..."

"All bets are off?" Chloe shrugged.

"I don't even know. I wish we could hook her up with Cynthia Rose," Chloe said.

"That would be an interesting match..."

"Yeah, I know... and Aubrey doesn't live too far away. They could see each other on the weekends..." The redhead could actually imagine this scenario and Beca looked down at her fondly.

"Before we try to hook them up, though," she interrupted Chloe's thoughts and the blue eyes zoomed back in on her, leaving Beca without a thought or care for a second. "What about us?" She then asked.

"We're in love," Chloe simply stated.

"We are?" Beca asked.

"Well, I am and I think you are, too. God, I hope you are," Beca nodded.

"I am. So. Very. Much," she emphasized. She leaned down and kissed Chloe gently.

"So, when are we going on our first date?" Chloe wanted to know when they parted.

"Tonight."

"Oh, okay. Where do you wanna go?" The redhead asked for specifics.

"Can't we stay in?" Beca asked.

"Well, Aubrey's here and Kimmy Jin is at your place... so..."

"How about you cook and I come over and we spent the evening watching some silly movie but really making out. Aubrey can eat with us and then we're going to sent her on her own date with Cynthia Rose... and..." they both started to giggle.

"That might even work," Chloe said between bouts of laughter. "You're a genius, Beca Mitchell." They kissed again, deeper this time, lingeringly.

"Am I a good lover, too?" Beca asked only half-jokingly. She looked into Chloe's eyes, there lay insecurity in dark blue depths.

"Oh my God, yes. You're passionate and giving and damn, you know just how to touch me, baby." Beca closed her eyes for a second then opened them again and smiled at Chloe lovingly.

"I'm glad you think so," she said meekly.

"Because Jesse didn't?" Chloe asked and Beca looked back into her eyes. She nodded. "That guy is such an ass," Chloe said.

"He's..." Beca tried to put in.

"I don't care how much he's hurt or how much he suffers or how depressed he is. He had you! And he lost you because he's a douchebag who couldn't appreciate you. And if he said that you were... not a good lover than he's also a liar and probably a very bad lover himself. Because you, Beca Mitchell, are amazing between the sheets. And beside the fact that I love you and I do, even if I didn't I would still want to do you because it's fucking glorious. Epic, even," This made Beca laugh but she sobered quickly because the redhead wasn't laughing, she was just looking at Beca earnestly.

"I really love you," Chloe said and stroked Beca's cheek.

"And I love you, Chloe. I do," the brunette confirmed and they kissed for what seemed to be the millionth but also the very first time.


End file.
